1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for preparing food products using high velocity air flow, and more particularly, to apparatus, systems, and methods for preparing baked goods, such as buns, rolls, and other bread-products, using high velocity, low temperature air flow.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to enhance the organoleptic perceptions of a food product, including baked goods, such as a hamburger buns, hot dog or sandwich rolls, or the like, commercial or institutional food providers may heat or toast such baked goods. Current methods for preparing such baked goods, however, are time consuming and labor intensive. For example, buns for use in preparing hamburgers and other sandwiches, are stored in freezers in protective plastic storage bags. Frequently, these bags are not hermetically sealed, but instead, are twisted shut and are sealed with a wire twist, a plastic gathering clip, or the like. The buns are removed from the freezer about twenty-four hours in advance of use, so that they may thaw and stabilize. The buns are allowed to thaw in their storage bags, so that moisture crystallized during freezing is released from and re-absorbed throughout the buns.
After the buns have thawed and stabilized, they are unpacked from the storage bags, separated, and placed into a toaster, an oven, or other heating apparatus. Thus, prior to heating, the buns are individually handled and exposed to the surrounding environment outside of their storage bags. Once heated, the buns are removed from the heating apparatus, re-assembled, and repackaged in their storage bags. Thus, after heating, the buns again are individually handled and exposed to the surrounding environment, outside of their storage bags. The re-packaged buns then are placed in a temperature-controlled, holding cabinet, until needed.
As evidenced by the foregoing description, this method is labor intensive requiring significant handling of the buns during their unpacking and separation prior to heating and their re-assembly and repacking after heating. Further, the buns are handled during their transfer from the heating apparatus to the holding cabinet. In addition to involving exposure of the buns to the environment outside of their storage bags and requiring significant handling, current methods of bun preparation employ at least two separate apparatus, i.e., a heating or preparation apparatus and a temperature-controlled, holding cabinet.
Although the foregoing describes methods, systems, and apparatus with respect to the preparation of buns, similar methods and apparatus are employed in the preparation for serving of other food products.